2009-02-15 - Mon Calamari Elopement Ceremony
:::2009-02-15 - Mon Calamari Elopement Ceremony Golden eyes peer out of repulsorlift...before a dark shade of a cat begins to creep across the bridge. Barely half grown, all black fur, keeping to the shadows nearby. It stops, peering around. "Where did it go?" comes a call from the repulsorlift. As Nissa steps out onto the bridge, the cat moves skitters away from the nearest shadow and under one of the consoles, if anyone happens to see it. Meena Tills stirs where he is seated in a chair. "Over there," he says, pointing. "We really don't need a cat on the bridge. Too many red buttons!" Two red glows slowly lighten up in the dark nook left in the shadows of the repulsorlift. Nissa snorts, shaking her head. "I think the red buttons are the least of our worries," she says. As she passes, she hands what looks to be a card to Meena. "From Graham's mother. A special breed of feline from Corellia...apparently it chews on everything when it gets bored." She strides towards the console the cat disappeared under, muttering as she tries to fit herself under the machinery to grab the cat. Meena Tills takes the card, studying it. "Whose cat is it, now?" he asks curiously. "Where is master?", asks a deep metallic voice that goes with the two red eyes. Bobhead steps into plain view, scanning the bridge. "Good morning Ministers.", it adds. "Have you seen young master Kirian? He is late for his first training session. The only event you should be late to is your own funerals." Soft laughter comes from the shadows under the console, and it sounds like one of the metal plates gets kicked. "Damn cat, come here..." a pause, the sound of claws scrambling against metal. Nissa scoots out, a black ball of fuzz in one hand. The cat gives a bit of an annoyed meow, trying to swipe at her with a paw. "Yours, I'm guessing," she says to Meena, smirking. She then blinks, looking to Bobhead. "That's...cheerful." The cat struggles again, actually managing to bite Nissa's hands. She jumps, and the cat makes its escape, leaping for the control panel to start running across it. "Whoa! Watch it! Get that thing away from the fire control board!" yelps a startled technician. "Take ahold of yourself, aquarian sentient!", Bobhead chides the technician. "What have you to fear from an inferior mammal of diminutive size with no opposable finger? Calm down and take a steady stance for a steady aim." "And here my crew's supposed to be prepared for anything," Nissa mutters, shaking the bitten hand a bit. The black cat, meanwhile, darts here and there, managing to avoid a good number of buttons. A few are hit though, and the crew scrambles to put things to right. Except for when the massive ship actually begins to tilt sideways. The laser indicators actually light up for a moment, the massive emplacements actually showing motion to target on Inigo island far below, before someone manages to hit a fail-safe. Meena Tills looks up, then relaxes. "Someone get the cat under control?" he says briskly to no one in particular. A small silhouette drops from above. It hits the floor flat with a dull sound. "Ow.", Kirian does, sprawled face down. Nissa grabs the edge of the console as the ship tilts, and more than one loose item is sent sliding across the floor of the bridge. As the Felissa is righted again, she follows after the cat. One of the technicians manages to catch the thing, passing it from person to person till she has the feline again. She jumps then as something hits the floor, and she and the cat stare at Kirian for a long moment. "Kirian, what the...are you okay?" she asks, stepping forward to set the cat on Meena's lap. "Maybe it'll like you better." Bobhead but shifts stance to counter the tilting of the floor, where other protocol droids would have done ungraceful arm waves. The droid watches the curios tumble and slide by. "Cleanliness is the mark of discipline.", it remarks idly. The twin glows set on Kirian. Meena Tills takes the cat in his lap, trying to hold it without seeming to hold it too tightly. "What do you want, anyway?" he inquires of the small beast. Anneke, in the flow of the party, had drifted off the bridge for a time. Probably to the medical deck to rest or something. She was still in need of treatments. She looks tired yet, as she makes her way up here, seeing who is present and what is happening. Kirian moves not. "I fell from the air duct.", he complains, his words coming out slurred, for his face is kissing the floor still. A glare is aimed at Bobhead from Nissa, and she puts her hands on her hips. "My ship is not dirty," she counters, completely serious. Best not to make fun of the ship while the captain is on board. Or at least in earshot. She moves to sit by Meena, even at the cat gives a demanding little meow. It gives a kittenish little grin, sharp white teeth showing. "See, it likes you. Your cat," she declares, smirking. A smile and a wave is given to Anneke, before she eyes Kirian. "You were climbing around in the air ducts?" "You are late for training, young master.", Bobhead reprimands Kirian instead of answer Nissa, therefore avoiding a wordfight with the angry captain. "I see Senator Anneke here. You could use that as an opportunity to impress her with your martial prowess, instead of lying down lazily like a road kill." Anneke covers her mouth for a moment, yawning. "Hey." She says to Nissa. "Getting a single lightsaber wound hurts a lot less than that jerk breaking so many bones." No word on Bellamy. But there's probably a reason she grimaces so much on sitting down too. And she still looks pretty weak. Bacata treatments and rapid healing takes it out of you! Serenella arrives from the Docking Promenade Serenella has arrived. Alexander Foyle has arrived. Meena Tills tentatively strokes the cat sitting on his lap, while he gazes without comment on the byplay between young master and insistent droid. "Oh shut up, jerk.", Kirian says on a lethargic tone. "Not in the mood..." The boy doesn't even care about moving his pinkie, no. Enter Alex, stage left. Or wherever the lift came from. A hiss of doors parting and he appears, preceded by the Senator of Corulag herself. Cue fanfare. As for the young man's expression, it is his characteristic one of bland pseudo-attentiveness, a mask that cracks only with the mildest shock upon noticing Meena Tills. Or, to be more specific, the image of a fish stroking a cat. But the mask is set in place quickly enough, melting into an effortless yet somehow-still-gawky bow. Serenella does indeed precede her assistant. She greets everyone with a bright smile and a wave... and then excuses herself, heading to the nearest little girls room. Nissa offers an understanding smile to Anneke, before she winches a bit. "I've gotten burned by one while sparring with someone, but...no broken bones yet," she says. The image of Meena and the cat has her smiling, and she smirks. "Well, if you're going to keep it, you better name the cat." Another glance towards Kirian, before she moves to stand and step closer. She kneels, poking him with a finger. "Kirian...you didn't raid the liquor cabinet in the cafeteria, did you?" she asks, with a bit of reluctance. The arrival of Serenella and Alex has her smiling brightly and waving. The cat continues to purr. And tries to bite Meena's armor. Alexander Foyle also, apparently, sees -nothing- amiss with young men being sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Nope, no gasps of shock, no righteous indignation. Only a slightly brighter smile accompanied by a polite dip-of-the-chin at Nissa's greeting. "Steel knows no mood." The steelcladed droid with its head shaped like an ancient gladiator helmet points a metal finger at Kirian. "I respect your wish to remain sitting duck but at least, show some dignity, young master.", it says in its deep metallic voice. Its twin deepset glowing eyes blink in intensity. "I wasn't just burned by the saber... it..." Anneke traces a line on her shoulder and collar. "It almost severed part of my torso. I think the doctors said it put me into shock so fast and killed all the nerves so there just wasn't pain. I'm lucky I lived." She shivers at it. "I was unconscious in Bacta for a while afterwards. This time though... I think Kalira said I had... a lot of broken ribs, collarbone, concussions, and the knife in the back where that bastard Bellamy stabbed me." Yep, she's nice and glum. What a shocker. "Zann is dead.", lazy Kirian says to the floor. "Leave me /alone/." The Calamarian pokes Kirian again, tilting her head. "Humans have such curious reactions to alcohol," she muses, sitting back on her heels. She looks up, frowning at Bobhead. "Can you explain it?" She looks to Alex with the question as well, grinning. Her eyes then move to Anneke, and her expression turn to one of concern as she nods. "That's something no one should have to go through...but you'll still here." Having greeted Nissa (sort of), Alex sets to making his rounds of the room, deferring any real formal greetings until such time as Serenella should return. "You seem to have recovered quite well, Senator," he remarks to Anneke as he passes, pausing just long enough to offer a quick smile. "I am glad to see it. Lovely." And then he proceeds on his circuit, eventually winding up where Nissa is prodding Kirian. "I propose that humans drink for the purpose of the reaction," he murmurs, hands coming to rest upon his hips. "I mean, really. What human do you know who took his first sip of alcohol and -liked- it? I know I sneezed my first sip all over my professor, poor man." "If they do.. it should be once. And the end of them." Anneke says, and turns to go sit down at a chair looking over the view. "Not twice. With the promise of more." A resigned, dark fatalism and a sigh as she lets her head hang down a bit, hands fidgeting in her lap. Serenella finally reappears from the little girls' room, having powdered her runny nose and applied some fresh lipstick. It is now she notices the drunk kid on the floor and quirks a brow at Nissa. "Who's that?" FORCE: You experience a sad feeling and receive a vision: You, with your family that Anneke knows about. Not to mention MT. *flash* Rena with Graham, and Graham's mom, hugging. *flash* Even a nebulous vision of Rena with two babies looking like she is glowing with happiness. *Flash* Anneke, alone. Telepathic message: "I won't live to have a family, I'll remain a reflection on the water, but..." You think of Anneke ... Nissa laughs softly at Alex's words. "Well, I've only seen it happen three times...not much observation to pull from in that case," she says. As Serenella returns, she moves to stand, smiling. "This is Kirian...who may or may not be drunk. We haven't determined that detail yet." She nudges the boy with the toe of her boot, teasing. She then pauses, looking to Anneke for a long moment. Her expression is questioning as she watches the girl, clearly asking, 'What can I do?' FORCE: You experience a failing feeling and receive a vision: Anneke shaking her head. Telepathic message: "There's nothing. I'm destined to sadness. I just can't forsee anything good for myself... I'll be lucky to live until 18. Or at least another year, if I already am." You think of Anneke ... Alexander Foyle, not having received a response from Anneke, is nonetheless undaunted. In a general sense, at least, for he does not make an effort to initiate some sort of conversation with the woman in question. "Mister Kirian -does- seem to have the advantage of being in his element just about anywhere," Alex supplies, helpfully, head canting to the side. "Have you asked him whether he's drunk?" Bobhead the droid bolts in Kirian's direction. Two quick steps put Kirian in Bobhead's reach. Towering over the prone boy, the droid lifts a foot, about to stomp Kirian's head under its cold metal heal. At the last moment, Kirian rolls from under the ruthless surprise attack with stunning economy of movement. Clank! Bobhead's foot hits the floor, missing. Now on his back, it appears the boy have been crying. A lot. "Not in the mood.", he says again. Serenella frowns a little at the boy's antics. "What's wrong with him? And why is he here?", she asks Nissa, before looking around for drinks. If the boy is drunk there must be drinks somewhere. Thus runs the logic. Rena Lane has arrived. Anneke sees Nissa's response for a moment, at least from the corner of her eyes. But then she looks out the viewport at the sea and starts to just stare. A vacant expression on her face. She doesn't even seem to be 'here' in mind, even if she is physically. Alexander Foyle's master is an alcoholic. Thus speaks his (depressed) expression as, with a swift apologetic glance projectile-vomited in Nissa's direction, he abruptly whirls around and scoots after Serenella, leaning in to offer a quick warning. Serenella fills two glasses with whatever booze is on hand and hands one of them to Alex, whispering something back. Whatever it is that Serenella says to Alex is rewarded with a thoughtful expression, followed by his snagging five or six drinks from the table. A blazing grin, before he proceeds to offer them to his Senator, one after the other. Nissa frowns, concerned as she moves over to Anneke for a moment. She gives the girl a firm hug if Anneke will let her, and a kiss on the cheek before she whispers something. She then turns back to the other, shaking her head a little. "He's been here since last night, I imagine," she says, nodding towards Kirian. She then shifts a little, blushing. She shakes her head at Serenella and waves to the crew, politely asking something food and drinkwise be brought with 'Thank you.' Rena looks exceptionally sleepy as she strolls into the full room, seemingly buzzing with activity. Stifling back a yawn as she passes the repulsorlift door, the young woman pauses to make sure not a bit of her dress is out of place. Everything has happened on such short notice, she really hasn't had time to slip home and find a different dress other than the white she wore last evening. Canting her head a little curiously, she catches sight of Kirian on the floor: "Good grief. Don't tell me he got into the Blue Lightning!" she exclaims, more in Nissa's direction than anything. Bobhead seems to be in a good frenzied mood for a droid, and Bobhead goes for the kill, toppling in for a deadly elbow drop aimed for Kirian's plexus. That could hurt a lot. Kirian, while yawning, puts his own heel in the way of Bobhead's mean mug, *BING!*, thus stopping the attack. Bobhead's head twist with an alarming squeaking sound in an awkward position. The twin red glowing eyes dim to nothingness. The droids falls limp by Kirian's side. "I said leave me alone.", Kirian repeats with lethargy. Rena's jaw drops as Bobhead falls limp and clanks to the floor at Kirian's side. Pushing down laughter, the young redheaded woman gathers her skirt a bit and then crouches down beside the boy: "Don't you believe in sleeping in bed? You look like you spent the night here..." There is a faint hint of concern evident in her eyes as she looks him over. Anneke seems surprised when suddenly she is being hugged by Nissa. She really was out of it for a moment. She looks over towards Rena though, now. "I'd offer something, but I doubt any of it would fit." Since Neke's a lot shorter! Alexander Foyle, on the other hand, apparently sees no problems, no problems at all with a legless Master of Ceremonies. And so he simply and continuously proceeds to hand Serenella drink after drink. Distractedly, of course, his brown-eyed-gaze instead pinned with something that might, possibly be considered concern, upon Kirian-and-droid. Meena Tills says, "No, in the ventilation ducts," Meena Tills remarks in his usual soft voice. "Fell out of one." Kirian just... hugs at Rena's neck, not letting go, hiding his face against her shoulder. "Zann is dead.", he says, his voice muffled. Bobhead seems to be dead for good, its head all crooked. Some of the security actually appear from wherever they've hidden till now. Nissa glares down at Bobhead, putting her hands on her hips. She doesn't stop the guards from coming forward to stand in a loose circle around Bobhead. "Not this early in the morning, and on my ship no less!" she says, shaking her head. She turn turns, practically grinning at the appearance of Rena. "Some of my clothes might fit you dear, but...they all have very wide sleeves. And I'm a bit taller than you," she offers. A concerned expression then turns to Kirian. Serenella hms at Rena. "Well, we may be the same size but we're here on Alex' ship, so I don't have spare clothes with me.", she says. Lucky Rena. How would she look in a dangerously tight pink mini dress after all. Alexander Foyle has nothing to do, -absolutely- nothing to do with tight pink minidresses, depressions, or dead droids. And so he is quite content to wallflower himself against some wall or other, leaving Serenella to her drinks and...munchies...and whatever else. It is quite evident that this particular aide is no good with parties. Rena's brow furrows as Kirian wraps his arms around her neck and she hugs the boy close. It seems to take her a moment to realize what he means by it. "Ooh, Kirian...I'm so sorry," she says softly, trying to sound comforting. She hadn't heard of this before - and well, being as sensitive as she is, tears smart in her eyes already. She had not known Zann well, but he was a good fellow and awfully kind to Kirian. Blinking hard, she glances up at Anneke, Nissa and Serenella in turn, offering a faint smile. Parties are parties and one has to divide their attention at times: "Don't worry about the dress...I mean unless Nissa thinks I'll be stealing the show wearing white still." She chuckles softly before finally releasing Kirian a little bit. Tucking her legs under herself, she sits (that's right) she sits on the floor next to Bobhead. "Come on now, we need to figure out how to get this fellow started moving again. I think a screw's loose." Anneke takes a deep breath, and looks back towards the front. Out the window again. The young senator doesn't seem to be much of a party sort anyways, despite wanting to try all the time. Hearing the word 'dead' said though, that seems to make her tense up a bit, her ankles crossing more tightly and thighs pressed together moreso as well. Even her arms wrapping around herself as such. Kirian sniffles, to sit by Rena's side. "He's faking.", he says. "Programmed to train me and mimic all sorts of hurts. I would have killed for real. Wake up, oilwaste." Kirian kicks the droid's shoulder gently. Bobhead's eyes start glowing again in a crescendo of intensity. "Training is over. You did well, young master.", it compliments, gathering itself to stand up. The metal hands come to both sides of the helmet-head and *krink* twist it back into place. Like new! Nissa steps forward, remaining quiet at the mention of Zann. She does, however, move to hug Kirian as well (sandwhich!). She then smiles a bit to Rena as she steps back, shaking her head and making a sound rather like a pfft. "Don't worry about it," she says to the young woman, winking. And she blushes a little as well. The sudden revival of Bobhead has her glaring at the droid. Serenella looks a little confused when Alex heads out, but shrugs it off and focuses on her drink, while watching the proceedings around the boy. "Who's Zann?", she asks Nissa. "Oh!" Rena says in surprise, scooting back from Bobhead as he reanimates from Kirian's swift kick. Clapping her hands together once and smiling brightly, she seems pleased that he's not hurt after all. "Well that's a relief!" Grinning up at the droid, she slowly looks over to Nissa and giggles: "Yeah well, we both lost out on the bets you know - I can see that... so here you." Her slender fingers fish down into the middle of her sweetheart neckline where she withdraws a 100 credit chip and tosses it into Nissa's hands with a wicked smile. A glance towards Serenella, and Nissa shakes her head a bit. "A friend of Kirian's, I believe," she says quietly, tilting her head slightly. She then blinks, stepping forward to catch whatever is tossed to her on instinct. Nissa looks down at her hand, blinking, before she laughs. "Yes, yes we did, it seems," she says. A nervous glance between the humans and fish present, before she shakes her head and moves the collar of her jacket to tuck the credit chip into her shirt. And then coughs. Meena Tills stirs, finally. "It's morning now," he comments to the open air. "Tomorrow, already." Serenella arches a brow at Meena's comment, but decides it's safer not to ask. "Now where did that Alex go to...", she mutters and watches the chip fly. Wondering if it's some part of the ceremony she should know about. "Shuttle.", Kirian orders his droid. Bobhead bobs its head 'yes' in silence and departs with dignity, its job done. "Sorry for my poor moods.", the boy apologizes around. He pulls his legs under himself and stands up. "I will be okay, I guess. I worry more about Anneke." Kirian casts as glance at her, concerned. Anneke takes a deep breath, and finally stands up and starts to look around a bit. Good thing this is a Mon Calamari elopement now. Because she's definitely not dressed for a wedding again! Even if her outfit is still high quality. Just... more casual Alderaanian teenaged noble than anything. Nissa shakes her head a bit nervously, before she turns to reach for Meena's hand, smiling. "Well, lead the way?" she asks, winking. Meena Tills rises, and rather deliberately begins unstrapping his armor. "Can't get married in body armor," he notes slyly. "Where's the legally authorized person for the wedding ceremony?" He looks around as if trying to judge which of his various official friends here has let herself in for officiating an a Mon Calamari elopement. COMBAT: Meena Tills takes off his Merr Sonn Articulated Blast Armor. COMBAT: Meena Tills takes off his Merr Sonn Visored Blast Helm. COMBAT: Meena Tills takes off his Merr Sonn Flexi-Bracers. COMBAT: Meena Tills takes off his Merr Sonn Articulated Greaves. Rena grins as Nissa embarrassedly puts the chip into her own shirt. Glancing to Serenella as she rises to her feet along with Kirian, she leans in close and says low: "Don't worry about it. It was just a bet between us girls." Turning now to Anneke as Kirian expressed concern, she frowns a little... still the girl seems to be keeping a pretty good grip on herself, all things considered. Serenella lifts a hand at Meena's question. “I think I am.", she says, though from her look it's obvious she doesn't know what she let herself in for. Meena Tills turns to Serenella. He is dressed under the armor in a simple white garment, one that covers most of his torso, but certainly leaves little of the arms and legs to the imagination. The scar, even after bacta, on his face is a living reminder of the assassination attempt he survived early in the war. Anneke's looking more sad than her usual default. And the black outfit probably doesn't help make her look cheerful! But she is also a bit relieved she doesn't have to do a ceremony. She's not in a state to be able to manage one. But she is making her way to stand and watch, standing near Rena. Nissa laughs a little, rubbing a stripe above one eye over the entire scene. "Talk about an odd morning," she says quietly, though she steps forward without hesitance to stand next to Meena. A nervous glance is given towards Rena and Anneke, before she looks to Serenella. "Thank you, Sel," she says, rather grateful. Just then, a group of Mon Calamari sailors come in, laughing raucously, dragging behind them ... is that a bed? Serenella smiles at Nissa, though her eyes are mostly on Meena. She never saw him out of armor before. It's like peeling a crab from its shell. Fascinating. But finally she returns to the present with a little blush. "Er, okay. You guys just tell me what to do.", she smiles at Nissa, "This is the first Mon Cal wedding I'm officiating over." Meena Tills makes a small gesture. "It's a Mon Calamari elopement," he notes, "technically. Though since I've already paid all the bride-prices, there shouldn't be TOO much trouble about it." He gives Nissa a quizzical look. Kirian watches Anneke for a moment, then it's Serenella that gets his attention. "Hi.", he greets shyly to her. "I am Kirian. I am going to be... over there in silence.", he informs, pointing at a spot a bit to the side. Rena places a comforting hand on Anneke's arm... at least she hopes it is comforting to her friend. Her lips part to say something perhaps to Nissa by way of encouragement when the bed is dragged into the room by a group of rowdy Mon Cal's. Now her jaw just...drops. "Oh...my." Is all she can manage, wide-eyed. Meena Tills hands Serenella a datapad. "That's the law governing this," he says to her, his voice taking on an amused tone. "It's not complicated." And poor Anneke... still is a bit naive in such matters. So there's no real blush regarding the bed. Someone hasn't been doing much biology studying! The hand on her arm draws a look over towards Rena, and she bites her lip for a moment. Then looks back to the front. Serenella smiles down at Kirian, her thoughts trailing off for a second, which is apparent by the little frown crossing her face. But this boy is NOT bald and he does NOT seem to be obnoxious, so she pats his head and nods. "Sure. I think you can learn alot here today.", she comments when the bed is brought in, then turns to accept the datapad from Tills to see what it says. Nissa seems to be trying to keep herself composed. And not blush. She partly manages the first, the second is a bit tougher, so she hides her face momentarily against Meena's shoulder. "Well?" she finally ask, glancing between him and Serenella. Serenella straightens and clears her throat to try and look all official-like. She eyes the datapad again briefly, then looks at Nissa. "Nissa Sarcat, do you marry this ma--- er, fish - out of your own free will?", she asks solemnly. "We aren't fish," Meena Tills notes solemnly. Serenella blushes. "Sorry.", she mutters and corrects herself: "Do you marry this... Mon Calamarian out of your own free will?" Nissa manages to compose herself by now, still blushing somewhat. She moves to take Meena's hand, looking to him rather then everyone else watching them. She is quiet for a long moment, taking a deep breath before she finally says, quite seriously and warmly, "Yes." Serenella smiles warmly at Nissa, then turns to Tills: "Meena Tills, do you marry this w-- Mon Calamarian out of your own free will?", she repeats the question, solemnly and as straightfaced as she can. Those drinks earlier didn't help. The damn ship must be swaying in space somehow. Kirian keeps his word. He watches in silence, from over there, smiling. Meena Tills inclines his head toward Serenella. "Indeed I do," he says to her, then turns to Nissa Sarcat, soon to be Nissa Tills, at least everywhere but on Mantan. "Are you ready, dear?" Serenella eyebrow-waggles at them and waits. Rena stands to the side, blushing, and seemingly struggling to keep a straight face as Serenella officiates and then eye-brow waggles. Happy occasion and all, it's hard to not giggle all the same... Anneke continues to watch as well, Much like the wedding last night she's having a hard time smiling. But she is trying to, for her friends' sake. Even if her own stupid messed up mind isn't letting her be what she should be. Nissa smiles as she hears the words. She takes another breath, presumably to help get rid of the nerves, before she looks to Meena. "I am," she says simply, nodding her head once. Meena Tills lets go of Nissa's hand then, and bends down himself, one arm hooking under her legs, the other going around her arms. In a single, sudden movement he lifts her up, and stands with her in his arms, some three feet or so from the bed. Under his breath, in her ear, he begins to count off ... one ... two ... Break the dams! Kirian is leaking tears abundantly, beaming for Nissa and Meena Tills. He takes one of these very handsome handkerchief of his out of his right bracer and wipes his eyes, cheeks, nose mouth and chin properly. He sniffles. Serenella casts a quick glance on the datapad again and watches with a grin as the two get ready. Rena keeps her hand firmly on Neke's arm as Meena and Nissa get ready to finish the ceremony. Oh what a hard time she's having keeping a straight face now. Looking to Kirian with a sympathetic gaze though, she starts getting misty-eyed as well. Is it tears from repressed laughter or overwhelmed emotion for her friends? Hard to say just now. Anneke bites her lower lip as she watches this strange custom. Another type of cultural custom she has never seen. So, she keeps watching. Her eyes aren't even straying to the other observers now! Nissa lets out a small 'eep' at the suddenly movement, wrapping an arm around Meena's shoulders. It takes her brain a moment to communicate to her limbs that she isn't about to be dropped. And so she takes another breath, waiting for the three... And ... "three..." Meena Tills swings Nissa lightly, getting a bit of momentum, then releases her, sending her arcing through the air toward the bed, which fortunately is wide enough to allow a reasonable landing zone for large objects targeted in its direction. Serenella winces a little when Nissa is turned into a flying fish and watches, hoping that Tills' aim is good. Kirian holds his breath, ravished. Rena crosses her fingers behind her back, thinking... "I hope it's a happy landing," Closing her eyes partially as Nissa sails through the air. Anneke's eyes go a bit wider at the throw. Mon Calamari weddings apparently involve flying... how strange! Who knows what thoughts run through her head? Perhaps thinking of Taanabian and Alderaanian ones? This she was at least expecting. And Tills' aim was fine. Nissa lands without any broken bones or falling off the edge of the bed, though she seems to be trying to gather her wits back after being thrown through the air. Broing! Broing! The bed springs flex and bounce Nissa up and down a little. Meena Tills pauses a moment, making sure, perhaps, that Nissa has landed safely, then he strides over to the bed and seats himself upon it next to Nissa, placing one protective arm about her shoulder. He looks up toward Serenella expectantly. And perhaps a bit nervously. This is the most important moment in a Mon Calamari official elopement: the setting of the hazard period. Serenella tries not to grin. Luckily the drinks have mellowed her somewhat. She waits until both are comfortable on the bed, then clears her throat for the big moment. "Well, Meena Tills and Nissa Sarcat... hereby I pronounce you married... if your families don't catch you for fourteen days. Two weeks." She pauses to let that sink in, then winks: "Happy honeymoon." Kirian giggles, amused by all that. Meena's serious look though puts a stop to his laughter. At that, the Mon Calamari sailors cheer, and pick up the bed, which they carry off in a rush toward the lift, presumably to place it in some more private place. Along go Nissa and Meena, like passengers on a palanquin.